Mess
by Betta329
Summary: When news comes that a friend has died in the war, Lily and Sirius take solace in each other to numb the pain.  Response to a marauders rare pair challenge


Lily sat on the couch staring at the clock. A gift from the Weasley's, it told her where her loved ones were. Lately it seemed like it was stuck on mortal peril. She had a hand set for everyone in the Order, and today one of the hands moved.

Marlene McKinnon was dead.

Sirius Black's hand started to move on the clock. Lily stood up and heard the familiar little pop sound of someone apparating into the kitchen.

"Lils?" she heard him call.

"In here," she called as she made her way towards the kitchen. Sirius ran into her coming out of the kitchen. He stumbled and fell as Lily reached out to catch him, both of them collapsing onto the floor. Sirius was a mess. His hair was matted to the side of his head, blood dripped down his neck. His clothes were filthy. "What happened?" she said as she brushed his scraggly black hair back from his face.

"Death Eaters. Ambush. Marlene…" his eyes were clouded and Lily shushed him, cradling his face.

"I saw. Are you-"

Sirius grabbed her wrist and Lily froze. Never had Lily seen him like this. His eyes burned with heat, sadness, pain, and anger all mixed into one. Then he turned away and moved to stand, shaking a little Lily reached out to steady him and he batted her hands away.

"I don't need your help," he spat.

Lily's temper flared. "We're all in pain, Sirius, not just you. We've all lost people."

Sirius stood frozen in the doorway as Lily stood.

"I'm tired of this war, Sirius. You've heard us fighting about it. The longer it goes on, the more people are gonna get hurt. And I can't take it anymore. Look at you! Come home bloodied up like this. W hat happens if one day it's you? Or James or Peter or Remus?"

"Stop it," he said, and Lily almost didn't hear him. She stood just behind him, a hand hovering as though it wanted to reach out and touch him, but she couldn't make herself do it.

"I just want to forget," Sirius said. And in one swift movement he turned and was on her. Hands wrapped around her waist. Hair brushing her cheeks. Stubble grinding into her face. His lips hard against hers.

Lily reached up to push him off her, a muffled sound coming from her mouth, but as swiftly as she resisted she relented. She had always wondered what it would be like to feel his rough hands against her, have that smirk pressed against her, to breathe him in and feel his hard body against hers. Lily melted, her arm wrapping themselves around Sirius's neck. His grip tightened pulling her closer, lifting her off the ground.

Lily's thumb ran over Sirius's cheek as the other hand drifted down his chest, under his shirt, inside his pants. Sirius gasped and pulled away for a moment as her fingers slipped behind his belt and tangled in his hair. Then his mouth was on her neck, sucking and biting. Lily moaned as she reached for the button. Fingers easing it loose then gliding the zipper down. Sirius whimpered as he turned and pressed her back against the wall. His hands pulled her shirt over her head. He tore her bra between the cups and let her breasts fall out. Taking her nipple in his mouth, his tongue swirled around it. Lily gasped and Sirius bit down. His hand dove in her pants and his fingers flew over her clit. Lily screamed out as her thighs tightened and her she practically crawled up the wall. Sirius laughed against her chest as his fingers dove inside her, first one, then two, then three. His thumb massaged her clit as his fingers pumped inside her, juices spilling out over them. Completely lost in the moment, Lily didn't realize her pants had gone missing, and so had Sirius's, until she felt his cock pressing into her belly.

Feeling his anticipation, his fingers growing more and more desperate and erratic, Lily fell over the edge. Her muscles contracted hard around Sirius's fingers. Her legs shook and has she not had the wallpaper being imprinted on her back she surely would have fallen. As she tilted her head back, red hair flowing down her back and across her breasts, a scream erupted from her. Sirius pulled his fingers out and slammed deep inside her. Lily screamed out again in shock, but Sirius's mouth swallowed it. Her finger tangled into his hair as she wrapped her legs tight around his waist. Fingers ran down his sculpted shoulders, muscles straining as one arm pressed hard against the wall to hold them up and the other grabbed Lily's ass, tilting her away from the wall so he pushed deeper into her. Lily gasped as each thrust went deeper and deeper, his rhythm was crazed and the wall tore into her back as Sirius pounded into her. Lily's fingers grabbed his ass and carefully moved toward his stiff puckered little hole. Now Sirius was gasping and frozen, legs trembling underneath her as her finger slowly and carefully slid into him. He was tight and his body resisted at first, but the further she pushed the easier it got. Moving carefully in and out, Sirius's head resting on her shoulder and his whole body was shuddering as he gasped for air. Lily moved slowly and gently, repositioning herself slightly, Lily dipped her finger inside Sirius as his cock slowly slipped from her.

Biting her bottom lip, Sirius pressed into her. His breakneck rhythm returned, a growl deep in his throat escaped as Lily pressed another finger in all at once. She swirled them inside him. The trembling returned, Lily could hear Sirius's knee knocking against the wall. Then all at once he bit hard on her collar bone, Lily screamed out. Sirius's fingers dug into her flesh as he hammered away. Coming in an explosion inside her.

For several minutes they stayed there like that. Naked and broken against the wall. Completely spent and gasping for breath. Sweat glistened across their bodies, their hair dangled limply alongside them. Lily littered Sirius's jaw with soft, light kisses.

Throwing his head, his hair shaking out behind him, Sirius looked down at Lily. "We should probably go get cleaned up."

"That cut on your head is pretty nasty. I should take a look at it."

"You're looking pretty messed up there, too, Lils." Sirius pulled himself out of her. He bent down to gather his clothes. When he stood Lily was looking down at the ground and getly brushed her fingers against him. She looked up through her hair, sadness filling her. Sirius brushed a finger down her cheek, leaving a streak of dirt and blood, whether it was his or hers neither of them knew. Reaching behind her neck he pulled her to him, kissing her hard at first, his tongue pressing into her mouth, then slowing, gentler and gentler, until there was just wisps of kisses between them. Taking her hand in his, they made their way to the bathroom.


End file.
